


PeriDunk

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baiting, Blood, Dark Theme, Dark Web, Drug Use, F/F, Human AU, Jasper and Lapis Work Together, Limb mutilation, Nerd in love, Online Dating, Paranoid Peridot, Recreational Drug Use, dank web, dating site, deep web, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Peridot falls for a girl she meets on the wrong side of the web. What happens when the girl wants to meet up in IRL?





	PeriDunk

Peridot tapped away on her keyboard. It was 3am on a Wednesday and she couldn’t fall asleep. Her roommate had been snoring like a horse in heat. She needed something to take the edge off. She decided to talk to her online crush; it was a cute girl with blue hair, tan skin, blue eyes, curvy body and a dark sense of humor.

 

 They had officially been talking for more than 5 months and Peridot was determined to meet the girl in real life as soon as possible. The way the two met can be considered unorthodox. Back in November Peridot decided to take a gander at this thing called the _‘Deep Web’_. She had watched many videos from various websites about the hidden part of the internet and it really tickled her fancy. At first she didn’t really know what to do so she just followed tutorials, but after sometime of just clicking on dead links and weird forums relating to conspiracies she was able to navigate the site like a pro.

 

 A few weeks later she accidentally stumbled on a drug site where they sold all the dank stuff from ocean blue cannabis to pure rich bone cocaine. She placed an order for a bag of Fallout 76 cannabis and it was the best purchase she had made in her life, of course she wasn’t stupid enough to have it delivered to her home so she had it delivered to her elderly neighbors home down the street instead- it would be safer for her. Was it a scummy thing to do? Possibly but when the first package came, Peridot was on cloud 76. It came in a regular sized bag with leaves colored in blue and yellow. She was able to grab it before either of the elderly couple came to collect their mail. Peridot would be purchasing from them again.

 

Sadly, that site was a shut down by the FBI a month later. Peridot was running out of stash fast as she was sharing it with her associates and LAN parties. What would she do without this kush in her life? This caused her to take up looking on forums- hoping that the site was revised. She created a forum and posted a question, few users replied claiming the site was still down, but one user direct messaged her saying she knew a good site. Peridot being Peridot was a little suspicious but she was willing to try anything if it meant she would be able to get through her finals in her advanced liner algebra class. So she messaged the stranger back asking for details. The two hit it off really well- so well in fact the stranger offered at 30% discount on selected products. The process was the same, but this time Peridot had to pick up the drugs in a remote area. It was usually behind an ally, or in a parking garage or even in a dog park. This was also safer because now Peridot didn’t have to involve any of her neighbors into her dangerous activities.

Awesome!

 

Although the weed wasn’t as good as her first seller it was able to get the job done. She thanked the stranger and that’s just how the two continued to hit it off. She later added her on discord so they could talk more often. It started valuable information to memes to nudes. Explaining the transition would confuse anyone.

 

Peridot typed out a simple message.   **‘When will I ever meet you in IRL? Sad face’**

She waited for the other girl to reply. She watched as the discord indicated that the other person was typing.

 

**‘Want to meet up tonight? I just got a new shipment in’**

Peridot gulped. Isn’t it a bit too late to meet up at this time? She considered sending a message asking why she wanted to meet up so late.

 

**‘I just feel bad that we couldn’t meet all those times, so let me make it up to you. Winky face.’**

Peridot’s decision making was not based on her brain but based on her heart, and maybe her lust for this woman.

 

**‘Where at?’**

**‘In front of the fry shop by the 75 th hotel.’ **

**‘Okay see you soon.’**

Peridot’s heart fluttered. She was finally about to meet her crush for the first time. She needed to hurry up and look good, but not too good because then she would look desperate. Who was she kidding she was desperate. Out of this whole debate of what clothes looked suitable- the winner was a green hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. It looked well on her pale skin and spikey blonde hair.

.

.

.

 

It was a chilly night, Thank Steve she decided to wear her hoodie instead of a simple t-shirt. Here she was in front of Fry’s fry shop at 3:45am. She was getting nervous- what if this was some setup? What if she would be kidnapped and never heard from again? That thoughts seem to dwindle away when a woman that matched Lapis’s description started walking over to the Peridot. The air may have been a little frosty, but her face was red hot.

 

“Peridot right?”

 

Peridot could only nod, holy clod. Lapis had on a crop top, cut off jeans and her belly button was pierced. Well Peridot already knew that along with a few other body parts that may have been pierced. Lapis entwined their fingers and walked in an unfamiliar direction, guiding Peridot with her.  It was toward a car. Great!

 

.

.

.

 

Peridot was hesitant to get into a car with a complete stranger. She was taught that since the first grade, but the idea of weed and companionship fueled her. Many secrets were shared between the pair. Peridot wanted to trust Lapis more than anything. What was the worst that could happen? It was all fun and good for a bit, they got food from Five Guys and just relaxed at Lapis’s apartment. It wasn’t too far from Peridot’s dorm room which was the best part! Lapis’s apartment was very basic. A room with a couch, a bedroom a bathroom and a small kitchen. It was cozy. They settled down on Lapis’s couch to eat their burgers. They finished their food and watched vine compilations online. This kind of relationship Peridot craved, the kind of human interaction that was missing in her life.

 

Lapis had leaned over to Peridot. Being the sexually oppressed girl she was she thought nothing of it. A pair of soft lips were pressed first on her cheek and then on her lips. Peridot started to loosen up, what started as a friendly church kissed turned into something much naughtier. Lapis pushed her tongue deeper into the unexplored cavern known as Peridot’s mouth. Jesus things were going way too fast! They may have only been talking for 5 months but sex was not on the menu, not until they got to know one another better. Lapis didn’t notice Peridot’s delay and took matters into her own hands, straddling her lap while softly biting her neck. A small voice in Peridot’s head was begging her to communicate her discomfort.

 

‘wait.’ It came out as a small whisper. It only got louder when a hand traveled south, unzipping the black skinny jeans and pressing her a hand near the nerd’s heat. Peridot cried out. ‘STOP’ Lapis was quick to pull herself from the scared girl, trying to get her to relax. Peridot tried to catch her breath.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before.” She apologized. Lapis just shook it off.

 

“There is no need to apologize, if anything I’m sorry. Here let me make it up to you.”   

 

Lapis removed her self from the situation and went to the back room. Peridot tried her best to calm herself down. Her face was probably tainted red. Those oh so proud skinny jeans were unzipped and her hoodie looked sloppy. What a great night.

 

Lapis came back into view holding rolled up joint.

“I hope you can forgive me.” She purred, handing it to Peridot. For once Peridot didn’t really feel the need to get high, but maybe this was something she needed to get her off of the train of embarrassment. She had remembered Lapis had mentioned she got a new shipment through their discord conversation. Peridot took her gift with ease and put it to her lips. Lapis got her lighter from her back pocket and lit her up. The first inhale was normal. A few moments later she exhaled then went back for another hit. Her eye sight started to get hazy, the room started to spin. Her body went limp. What was this laced with?

 

“Lapis this isn’t weed.”

 

Lapis chucked as she watched Peridot fall off the couch and onto the floor.

 

“Alright Jasper she’s out now.”

 

A woman of 6’2 came from the bedroom and stepped over to the girl laying on the floor.

“God damn it Lapis, she has a cut on her head. Now who’s going to buy her?”

 

“You can just cover it up.” Lapis waved off.

 

“Oh fuck you.”

 

Lapis put her hand to her month and let out a raspberry sound.

 

.

.

.

 

Peridot woke up to a stinging sensation in her head. Her body felt numb, the last thing she remembered was smoking something that caused her to black out. She muttered the other girls name.

 

‘Lapis’

 

She tried to move around but her movement was very limited. Everything around her felt cold and it made noise when she adjusted her body. Her vision came back to her slowly- things were still blurry because she was without her glasses but she could see small fragments. She caught her strength and placed her back at the near of what ever it was. Was she in a bathroom? It would make sense. The restricted containment must’ve been a tub and the clanking sounds must be? Ice? 

 

No, were they trying to harvest her organs? Peridot watched so many movies where this sort of thing happened. How could she have been so stupid? She needed to find a way out of this right away. Peridot tried to take over her numb body parts and push her stuff out of the tub. Whatever sound Peridot was making it seemed to alarm the others because the bathroom door opened a two figures stepped into the room. One was obviously Lapis the other was a complete stranger to her. Was it Jasper- Peridot heard Lapis call her that name before she went unconscious.

 

Lapis walked to Peridot’s side crouching next to her.

“Hey sleepy head.”

 

Peridot was too afraid to even say anything remotely coherent.  

 

“I really wish you would’ve continued your slumber; it would’ve made the next part not so.” Lapis paused for a second trying to think of the proper word.

“Complicated?”

 

“Enough!” The other roared as if she was Shrek being force to do the roar at his kid’s birthday party by some fat child.

“Lapis hold her still so we can get through with this.” Jasper demanded.

 

Lapis rolled her eyes. Thinking of more comfortable things to say to the terrified victim. Lapis’s voice was so enchanting that it almost distracted Peridot from her arm being grabbed and lined up against the top of the tub. Peridot screeched out pleases begging Lapis to not do this, but those fell on deaf ears. A sharp hand saw came into view and pushed down into Peridot’s arm fold. It ripped through the flesh with each tooth of the saw clinging to the skin. Jasper was merciless. More force was added when the bone was reached. Lapis stroked Peridot’s sweat damp hair and gave her words of encouragement. That didn’t stop her from screaming bloody murder as blood was being sprayed across the bathroom tile. Her screams only became louder the deeper the saw got mid way into the spot where the olecranon and ulnar collateral ligament met.  Lapis kissed her forehead spouting out how beautiful she was for being so strong, but fuck that. Feeling this pain would have probably made her pass out.

 

Jasper added a bit more muscle finally removing the arm. A bit of flesh and skin still remained connected to the forearm. Jasper didn’t feel like revving up the saw again so she simply ripped it off as if it was nothing.

 

“Organs or legs next?” Jasper asked.

 

Lapis stroked Peridot’s face and shrugged. “Let’s ask out patient.”

The two women faced her, but Peridot was in no order to really speak as her eyes were puffy with tears and her nose was dripping with snot.

 

“Legs it is.”

 

Jasper moved down a bit to where Peridot’s legs were. The position was very inconvenient for her so she did what any logical fake doctor would do. She broke it in a direction that would be easier for her to get to. The saw was picked back up and placed on her thigh. Peridot could feel that she was about to pass out any second. The site of her own blood was causing her to lose focus. Jasper went back to work ripping through flesh as if it was dollar store steak. It sounded was ungodly! Peridot swore to any God that would accept her prayer that she would do anything to get out of this mess.

 

Maybe that’s why a bunch of police officers stormed into the apartment through the front door with guns drawn ranging from pistols all the way to m16 rifles.

 

Lapis and Jasper were placed under arrest. They had done this so many times, removing their victim’s limbs and maybe a few organs then sell off their sufferers as real life flesh lights to people on the deep web. Their dirty crimes had finally come to an end. Jasper was sentence to death and Lapis got 70 years to life without the possibility of parole.

 

.

.

.

 

Peridot read the message again

 

**‘Want to meet up tonight? I just got a new shipment in’**

Peridot typed a simple message that could sum up her entire life in just a few words.

 

**“Nah I’m good.”**

 

Before Lapis could try to sway her opinion Peridot turned off her computer and tried to focus on going back to sleep. Her roommate’s snoring may have been God awful but at least she was safe in her own dorm room.

 

Peridot looked out the window that was close to her bed. She noticed a dark figure that was watching her by a tree.

 

 

Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing my homework or actually being good at my job I wrote this :| Hope you enjoy.


End file.
